igotarocketfandomcom-20200214-history
I Got A Rocket Wiki:Editing Guidelines
This page is intended for first-time contributors to the I Got A Rocket Wiki, and gives guidelines and help mainly for those creating new pages. To create a new page, go to the Contribute menu, clicking "Add a page", then choose a title, select a basic page type, or if you want to use a wiki-specific template, choose "Blank page" first then choose a template once the editor loads. Choose a name for the page Character pages Full or near-full name of character(example: "Professor Quigley Q" instead of "Professor Q") unless there are no clues to the character's full name in any of the show's 52 episodes. (Prof Q's real name was referenced in episodes "Swollen Cranium"" and "Parent Substitute" in case if you were wondering) Episode pages Just the name of the episode will do. Unlike other pages in the 4 main categories, please use the "Episode" namespace, followed by the name of the episode. Please use the name of the episode as stylised in the title card, instead of episode names from IMDB. (example: "2 of the Girls" instead of "Two of the Girls") * Try to use symbols when entering the name of the episode. (Refer to "Page naming restrictions" below this section) * Use no symbols when entering the title of the page(example: "Tomorrow X3") then add the WrongTitle Template to the top of the page your operating system's character map to enter symbols in the content of the article(example: "Tomorrow ×3" Place pages Name of building or company(example: "Joe's Milk Bar") Invention pages Try to spell out what the Professor says for the name of the invention. Subtitles(that you can turn on using your TV's remote) from channels like ABC3 that screen the show may use their own source for captions. * If you're unsure, you may contact the admins. Please mention the episode the invention was featured in. Technical Restrictions If a page name would contain a character that is impossible to use due to technical restrictions (for example, a # symbol) replace it by a suitable equivalent (whatever the symbol represents when the item would be said aloud) and use the template (or a more specific wrong-title template). You can't use these symbols in MediaWiki article names: w:c:lyricwiki:LW:PN # < > [ ] { } Choose a page template When you create a page, you get 3 options for page types: *Top 10 List *Standard layout *Blank page For other pages, select "Blank page" first then choose from one of the following: *Character page *Episode page *Running gag page Add code to have search engines index the page (INDEX tag) Pages in the other main categories are in the MAIN namespace and don't need to follow this step. Episode pages created using the template have the INDEX tag included but commented out. On Episode and DVD release pages, don't forget to insert the INDEX tag(see below excerpt for more information) at the top of the page to allow search engines to index those pages. "The Main or article namespace ( ) is the informational content of the wiki. In Wikipedia, this would be an encyclopedia article. It is the default namespace and does not use a prefix. Only the Main namespace is indexed by public search engines such as Google or Bing (unless the magic word __INDEX__ is inserted.)"w:c:c:Help:Namespace There are also other page templates available for you to choose: *Character page *Episode page *Place page *DVD Release page *Food/drink page To use those templates, create a page like usual, then choose the "Blank page" option first and continue. When the editor loads, you can go ahead and choose a template once the editor loads. Inserting images When inserting images, it is recommended to set the width to 245px and align it to the right in order to fit in with infoboxes on that page. Edit summary To have a higher chance of your edit staying, not only do you need to reference sources(where available, and you can even reference wiki pages!), but you also need to add a summary of your edit so that the wiki's administrators and regular contributors(with Wikia accounts) can know about what has been done to the article. If an anonymous user has vandalised the Wiki(this also happens on other wikis both inside and outside of Wikia), their IP address can get banned. Same goes for those with usernames. It is just recommended to leave edit summaries, however it's OK to not do so if you don't know how to describe your edit. Special markup for selected characters Professor Q In the source editor, you may click the "more" button to open a panel of symbols, find the symbol that you need, and click to insert. You can also use your operating system's symbol input window: *"Character Viewer" from the input menu in OS X, assuming you have "Show Keyboard and Character Viewers in menu bar" checked *"Character Map" from the "Accessories/System Tools" program group in Windows. Frankie As Frankie is known to switch between her normal and angry tones on the fly(usually at the end of a sentence), ALL CAPITAL LETTERS are used to mark when she shouts in her angry tone. In articles with dialogue for Frankie, use ALL CAPITALS to mark when she switches to her angry tone. Common sources You do not need to cite these sources as these sources are used for a lot of pages on the wiki. #Guili(French TV channel) page for the show #The show's Wikipedia page(note: insert on top of the page if a majority of the page's content was copied from here or another Wikipedia page) # See also Help pages on Community Central *Help contents *General help with the current Wikia editor *How to create new pages *Help with formatting wiki pages and adding section headers *Help with adding links to pages *Help with linking to pages on other wikis more efficiently References